


The Weights on Her Chest

by Pvt_Winters (orphan_account)



Series: Pvt Winters' Dianakko Week 2020 Collection [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, and it hurt Diana's feelings, angsty Diana, but Akko comes to comfort her, everyone are jelly of Diana's huge 'sandbags', gravely insult, reader's discretion is advised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pvt_Winters
Summary: One day, Diana became emotionally distraught because of all the unwanted attention she got from her huge chest.Luckily, Akko is there to comfort her.Dianakko Week 2020. Day 5: Hurt/Comfort.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Pvt Winters' Dianakko Week 2020 Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889365
Kudos: 15





	The Weights on Her Chest

**Author's Note:**

> And now, we're back to seeing Diana's huge "sandbags" and her "secret compartment".
> 
> Although being so huge seems to have a major drawback...
> 
> Warning: this story contains depiction of physical abuse and gravely insults. As such, reader's discretion is advised.

**Luna Nova** **corridors**

Class has just ended, and everyone pooled out of the classroom as usual, with Diana being the last one to leave.

The real reason of Diana being the last one to leave is because she wanted to make sure everyone including the professor has left before she would undo the top three buttons of her top, wherein she will stuff all her stationery into the hyperspace storage compartment hidden in her cleavage, then fix her top and act like nothing happened as she walked out of the classroom. She didn't want anyone else to learn about her having a hyperspace storage compartment in such an awkward place.

However, the blonde hated the huge chest that came with her having the "secret compartment", not because it weights her down to the point of giving her back pains and stiff shoulders, but because of all the unwanted attention she gets from her fellow students and even some of the professors.

And sure enough, some students can be heard badmouthing her as she walked down the corridor.

"How did she get her tits so huge?! It's so unfair!"

"Maybe her boobs are so huge because of some secret Cavendish magic!"

"She literally contained an explosion in her cleavage! Like, seriously?!"

"I bet the LNN is right for once, and she is so huge because she's a succubus! Maybe she sneaks out at night to seduce guys!"

Diana wanted to tune out those hurtful remarks, but it was difficult to do so when they were directed at a specific part of her body.

She let out a sigh as she slightly quickened her walking pace. She has no more classes today, so she hoped that she can quickly get to her dorm where she wouldn't have to hear those hurtful remarks for the rest of the day.

"Cavendish!"

And that hope is shattered just like that when Diana heard someone calling out to her. She doesn't even need to turn around to know who that is.

"How may I _help_ you this time, Chloe?" Diana asked, putting sarcasm in the word "help".

"First, you can turn around to face me!" Chloe demanded.

Diana rolled her eyes, but then did as demanded. She turned to face Chloe. "Now what?"

"Second, I have a question for you!" Chloe said.

"Go ahead." Diana said. The sooner this ended, the better.

Chloe then mimicked Diana's usual hair-flicking gesture (even though she wears a pompadour and thus have no strands of hair to flick) and arm-crossing, as if to mock Diana.

"The other day, I overheard you in the Green Team's dormitory, telling O'Neill not to be 'so rough' in there..." Chloe then said, as she pointed a finger at Diana's prominently huge chest. "Did you two have fun, or did you enjoy it so much that the only thing you remembered about it is your... how should I say this... pleasured moans?"

Everyone else in the corridor stopped their gossips the moment Chloe said that.

Diana sighed as she massaged her forehead. Of all the people to have overheard that particular moment, it had to be Chloe who already has a beef with her for allegedly "stealing" her position as Luna Nova's top student. And even then, Chloe had misinterpreted the situation. But looking back at that moment, Diana had to admit that the painful moans she made when Amanda forced her way into her "secret compartment" really did sound erotic, so it's not a stretch to imagine why Chloe misinterpreted it.

"I can assure you, Chloe..." Diana said as she crossed her arms out of habit. "I am not doing anything inappro-"

Diana never finished her statement, as she immediately realized she made a mistake.

She would, as part of her aristocratic etiquette training, cross her arms as emphasis when making a statement. However, she has come to be aware that other people have interpreted this as her non-verbally bragging about the size of her breasts as she had to put her arms under them due to how huge they are. And try as she might, she just couldn't get rid of that habit, which has led to most people not wanting to befriend her, if not outright being hostile to her.

Diana's penance for making that mistake this time came in the form of Chloe, becoming very furious of her arm-crossing, suddenly closing the distance and throwing a punch aimed at her gut before she could react.

Chloe could punch really hard, as Diana felt that punch knocking the air out of her lungs, causing her to collapse onto the floor. She could feel a bruise on her gut where Chloe punched her, but she can't tell for sure as she could never see her own lower body due to her huge breasts blocking the view.

"Brag about how big your fucking 'sandbags' are, why don't you, Caven-bitch!" Chloe taunted Diana in a very vulgar way. "How about I give you a suggestion? Maybe you can change occupations from being a student to being a _slut_!" She paused to let out a mocking laugh. "That way, you can go around sleeping with people and let them do whatever they want with your 'sandbags', while _I_ get to take back _my_ position as Luna Nova's top student!"

Soon after Chloe finished her statement, many of the other students in the corridor started to laugh alongside her.

Diana was hurt, both physically from receiving a literal gut punch, and emotionally from being laughed at by everyone.

Powering through the pain from the bruise in her gut, Diana picked herself up and ran - her aristocratic etiquette training be damned - away from the scene as fast as she could.

...

**Blue Team Dorm**

Diana reached her Team's dorm soon after, loudly slamming the door shut behind her before sitting herself on the edge of Hannah and Barbara's bed, with a hand still pressed against the bruise on her gut.

Hannah and Barbara was surprised by Diana uncharacteristically slamming the door. They both took this as a cue that something went on with their blonde roommate.

"Diana, what's wrong?" Hannah is the first to ask.

"Was it something that Kagari did?" Barbara then asked.

Diana raised a hand at her roommates. "No, it wasn't Akko." She told them. "I just... I just..."

Hannah and Barbara turned to look at each other, then back at Diana.

"I think we'll just give you some time to be by yourself, Diana..." Hannah said, as she and Barbara then stood up and walked out of the dorm.

A short moment after Hannah and Barbara has left, Diana laid down on the bed, and began sobbing.

She mentally blamed the hyperspace storage compartment hidden in her cleavage for making what happened today possible at all. She recalled how she came to acquire the hyperspace storage compartment in the first place...

It was the week before her very first day in Luna Nova. Diana was working on a spell that could give her backpack infinite capacity so she could carry all the books and stationery that she will be needing in her studies. It was a difficult spell to cast, so she studied everything she needed to know, and took precautions as well. Not daring to let Aunt Daryl know about it, Diana locked herself in her bedroom before she started performing the spell.

However, in her haste to get the spell done in secrecy, Diana failed to notice that she was holding the wand backwards. So when she cast the spell, instead of going to her backpack, the magic bolt went straight into her chest.

Making such an amateur mistake was already bad enough for her and her aristocratic upbringing. But it didn't just stop there.

As it turns out, the spell also has a side effect where it would cause the object it was cast on to gain mass and grow in size. And since that spell has struck her chest, it meant that not only had the spell turned her cleavage into a storage compartment with infinite capacity, it also caused her breasts - already D-cups at the time - to balloon to nearly the size of her own head.

Worse still, that spell cannot be undone once it has been cast.

Diana remember cursing at her own mistake and the resulting consequences that day, including the fact that the blouse she was wearing at that time got ripped apart by the rapid inflation of her breasts, and how all of her clothes including the Luna Nova uniform she brought at that time would no longer fit her.

Later that day, she ended up having to explain to Aunt Daryl why she was wearing her mother's clothes, and why she suddenly "gained so much weight". Aunt Daryl had let her off at that, and even reluctantly agreed to fetch her new sets of Luna Nova uniform that would fit her current size, but her cousins Merill and Marill used it to tease her ever since.

When she got Luna Nova, Diana was worried that her prominently huge chest is going to draw a lot of unwanted attention from her fellow students. Thankfully, that wasn't the case, and she was able to study like everyone would, and even got respected by everyone for just how capable she is. That is, until an incident in last week's Potions class where she is forced to stuff a cauldron of badly mixed potions into her "secret compartment" in order to contain the ensuing huge explosion. It worked, but that was when everyone started noticing her huge chest that "smothered an explosion", and from that point on, almost everyone in Luna Nova stopped respecting her and started badmouthing her because they became very jealous of her huge chest...

Culminating in Chloe outright calling her a slut after the French girl had misinterpreted Amanda's discovery of her "secret compartment" four days ago as Diana conducting erotic acts, and insultingly suggesting that she'd be better off using her huge chest for prostitution.

While Diana is no stranger to receiving insults from Chloe (for "stealing" her position as top student), that was the gravest personal insult the French girl has ever attacked her with, made worse because pretty much all of the witnesses present agreed with it. Whether Chloe gets detention for that or not didn't matter to Diana, since she was emotionally hurt by it.

Diana then picked up a pillow from the bed, and buried her face in it as she continued sobbing.

She has no idea how much time she has spent being alone in the Blue Team dorm sobbing, but the next thing she knows is that someone knocked on the door from the outside.

"Diana?" Akko's voice is heard coming from the outside. "Hannah and Barbara told me you were crying. What's going on?"

Diana removed the pillow from her face as she got up from the bed. "Akko..."

Soon, the door opened from the outside, and Akko entered without being invited in. "It's okay, Diana..." She said as she closed the door behind her. "Whatever it is that made you cry, you don't have to take it so personally." She then added as she moved in to give Diana a hug.

Diana wiped the tears from her face. Forgetting about the bruise on her gut, she then returned the hug.

"Thank you, Akko..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another long entry for Dianakko Week 2020, huh? And once again, the Dianakko only shows up at the end.
> 
> Man, I gotta do something about all the ideas floating around in my head...


End file.
